Legacy of the Lioness
by RosaAdams
Summary: It has been over a century since the reign of Jonathan the great and Tortall is a changed land. Can Alanna live up to her namesake and become a knight of the new Tortall or will her temper get the better of her?
1. Chapter 1

Princess Alvaria heir to the throne of the realm of Tortall and new squire leaned against the palace wall as she watched her friend approach. From 50 yards away she could tell Alana was in a towering rage. Alanna was tall, 5'6" at 14 years old with reddish blonde hair and a wiry build. Her eyes were a very pale blue and when she was in a mood like this an unsettling sight.

"He said I was too slight to hold a sword!" spat Alanna as she reached Alva

"Who did?" replied the princess patiently as she tried not to smile at her year mate's temper.

"Cleirach of Queenscove", her ghostly eyes flashing, Alanna showed no sign of calming down.

"They say your great great grandmother was a small woman and the greatest swordsman in Tortall" said Alva; trying to calm her hot-headed friend

"They also say she climbed to the roof of the world and did battle with the mountain its self for the dominion jewel, and her brother raised the dead" retorted Alanna.

"I will show him" continued Alanna.

"How do you plan to show him?" asked Alva wearily as she recognised the look in Alanna's eyes.

"I will beat him in a duel" replied Alanna triumphantly.

"Don't challenge Duke Cleirach to a duel. He is a veteran knight and you are a new squire without a knight master" chided Alva.

"I have already challenged him and you are my second" declared Alanna "The duel is at sunset".

Alva finally gave in to her smile "That temper will be the end of you"

...

Alanna stormed into her room in the pages wing, tore her practice sword and begun to go through a practise dance. The lead weighted wood and familiar steps helped Alanna bring her temper under control. Just as a film of sweat was forming on her skin, a shout came from the doorway.

"Please tell me that Alva has gone mad"

The speaker was a very tall, gangly young man with fair blonde hair and intensely blue eyes.

"I am sorry to inform you Lord Mika, that Her Highness is in full possession of her wits" replied Alanna rolling her eyes at her year mate.

Ignoring Alanna's sarcasm, Mika continued his tirade "Then she was telling the truth, and you have challenged a full knight to a duel. Alanna how could you be so-"

"Do I have to remind you that last midwinter you stood on a table at the banquet and challenged _anyone_ who called you Scanran to a duel?" cut in Alanna.

"That was different!" Snapped Mika.

"Why, because I'm girl?"

"Come on Al that is not what I meant" said Mika more calmly. "I was simply informing the conservatives that Tortall's borders have moved since the reign of Jonathan the great. You however were, um..." Mika's voice trailed off.

"You didn't listen to Alva long enough to find out did you?" quipped Alanna "and Lord Mika I will not stand here and explain myself to you. I have a duel to prepare for. Clear off".

...

Sir Cleirach of Queenscove arrived early for the duel. He had not wanted to fight this duel. Earlier that day he had gone down to the practice yards to observe this year's new squires. The girl had stood out instantly, riding her roan mare as if she had been born in the saddle. Sir Warner of Eastridge the training master had pointed the girl out to him saying the girl was the first female descendant of Alanna the Lioness to try for knighthood. He had then remarked "She has the legacy of the Lioness to carry, but the girl looks to slight to hold a sword". The young page had proven her hearing to be as good as her riding by jumping from the saddle marching to him and challenging him to a duel. He had of course refused; it wasn't honourable to fight a smaller younger and less trained opponent. He thought nothing of her gender. Cleirach was no conservative, he had been there to choose a squire not fight a hot-headed girl.

Cleirach entered the duelling ring early, as he did he rubbed his cheek, Alanna had dealt quite a blow. The strike required by the code of honour for him to duel her only needed to be ceremonial; however in her anger Alanna had ignored this. A few courtiers had begun to trickle into the room. Even though one of the duellists was barely a squire a duel in this day and age was a rare occasion and not one to be missed. A beautiful young woman entered the ring. She had long dark hair and slanted eyes of a clear bright blue.

"Your highness" said Cleirach

"Sir Cleirach" replied Alva "I am here to ask you to fight the duel to first blood rather than to death. Alanna of Pirates' Swoop is rash and hot-headed but she is a good squire".

"Do not fear your highness; I do not believe in killing children. If she had not struck me I would not be fighting this duel" answered Cleirach bluntly.

Alanna entered the duelling ring wearing a lose shirt and breaches. Her hair was scraped back into a bun so that not one strand fell free. She eyed up her opponent. Sir Cleirach was a well built man of medium height with hazel eyes and brown hair. Sir Warner of Eastridge the referee as the ceremony demanded asked Cleirach what satisfaction he demanded as reoperation for the strike. "First Blood" came the answer from the knight's side of the ring. Alanna accepted her sword from Alva and walked to the centre of the ring to shake hands with her opponent. At Sir Warner's command the two fighters began.

Alanna shocked her opponent and the watching crowd of nobles with her extraordinary speed. Against her taller, stronger opponent Alanna managed to dance around the blows and block each parry; but try as she might she could not land a blow. After mere minutes the effort was beginning to wear Alanna down. The blood was pounding in her ears and her arms ached from the clanging blows. Alanna knew she would be finished soon if she did not act. Out of desperation she arched her sword around in a high cut. Cleirach took advantage of this and landed a low jab to her stomach. The strike left a bright patch of blood on her white shirt.

...

Mika had watched the duel nervously. He marvelled at Alanna's speed and skill. She really is a beautiful woman he thought to himself. In Mika's mind Alanna would be the perfect wife for him. He was already Lord of his small fief in the far north. A pretty southern wife would not be able to live in the cold frontier fort. A fierce warrior such as Alanna could help him unite the throne of Tortall and the tribes who still call themselves Scanran. This dream however could never be if he didn't act on his feelings, and he had never been able to summon the courage.

...

After the match Alanna sat on a bench in the antechamber. Alva had healed the wound but a scar remained on the left side of her abdomen. Alanna had known that she would lose that duel, but his words had been too close to home. She might bear the name of the Lioness but she could never measure up to her legacy. Sir Cleirach entered the room. Alanna rose from the bench to meet him.

"Alanna, you are a young woman. You are already a talented swordswoman. You have everything that it takes to be a great knight, except self control; but I think you could learn that. Would you consider becoming my squire?"

"I would be honoured, Sir Cleirach" replied Alanna.


	2. Chapter 2

Alanna was returning to the palace for the first time in two years it was the first day of midwinter. She was sitting in the great hall talking with Alva. Alva told her about being a squire for her father and learning about matters of state, and Alanna told stories of fighting immortals and helping Tortallians through the previous tough winter. As they were speaking a tall young man walked in. Mika's formerly thin frame had filled out in the two years he had spent in the north with his Uncle as his knight master.

"Lord Mika, how kind of you to join us" cooed Alanna with a cheeky smile

"Squire Alanna" answered Mika in kind

"How did your fief fare in the last winter Mika?" enquired Alva

"We lost no people, thank Mithros" said Mika more gravely

"Well I shall have to speak with you later, Father would like me to talk to the ambassador" said Alva as she rose.

"Even in the north I heard something about you and a nest of spidrens, but I would like to hear the story from you" said Mika as he dropped into the seat Alva had just vacated. As she told her tale Alanna became uncomfortable aware of how close Mika was sitting to her and how blue his eyes were.

...

"You wanted to see me, my lord" said Alanna as she entered the office

"Take a seat Alanna" replied Cleirach not looking up from his papers. Alanna flopped into seat indicated and looked around the office. There was a large window looking over one of the palace's many courtyards. The furnishings were simple and functional. Maps and shelves of books covered the walls.

"His highness is going on a royal procession in the north and would like me to accompany him as a guard" said Cleirach eyeing Alanna levelly "I am a little apprehensive taking you with me, I don't believe that diplomacy is your strong point."

"Oh" replied Alanna

"Do you understand the political situation in the north?"

"Some of the tribesmen still don't accept the King. That's why Mika gets so angry when people call him Scanran" answered Alanna

"Well your friend Lord Mika comes into play. The last house that held the throne of Scanra was ?. After the throne was lost they entered a self imposed exile to Northsfort. Many of the tribesmen consider the lord of Northsfort to be their rightful king. Between the crown and Northsfort they keep an uneasy peace, but trouble is brewing in the tribes. His hinges is travelling north to remind them who is King" explained Cleirach

"What if Alva was to marry Mika and unite the blood lines?" asked Alanna

"Princess Alvaria has been promiced to a Carthaki prince since she was a babe. Tortall has enemies in the south too." replied Cleirach "You must watch who you speak with and what you say while we are in the north. Can you manage that?"

"Yes my lord" replied Alanna earnestly

"No duelling" said Cleirach with a wink. "In all seriousness though Alanna. With your lineage you will be drawn into this battle. It is better that you see this game now rather than be thrown in headfirst later."

...

Alanna studied herself in the mirror. The midnight blue gown suited her slim figure. One of Alva's maids had dressed her hair and applied paints to her face. She had never dressed in such a feminine way and thought she could easily pass for one of the court ladies. Alanna found herself wondering if Mika would notice.

...

The pages would be serving the banquet tonight which meant the squires would have the night off. Alva was sitting at the high table with her family so Alanna would have an opportunity to spend the evening with Mika. The tables were groaning with the banquet: Venison from the Royal Forest, Fish from Port Cyan, and exquisite sweets from the Palace kitchen.

"Lord Mika" said Alanna as she approached him

Mika seemed startled, then a smile creped over his face. "_Lady_ Alanna" replied Mika "You look just like a real girl"

"What do you mean I _look_ like a girl?" quipped Alanna with a smile

"Well um..." stuttered Mika

"Let me escort you to dinner Lady Alanna" he continued as he regained his composure

Through the meal conversation flowed freely between Mika and Alanna. Despite the amount of time they had spent together since coming to the palace. All to soon the food was gone and the King was inviting the crowd through to the ballrooms.

...

As the night wore on Alanna found herself in a lovers' corner with Mika. She had also had several glasses of wine and was beginning to feel light headed.

"Alanna I have something to tell of wine and was beginning to feel light headed.

"Alanna I have something to tell you but I'm not sure if I have the words" said Mika serious for a sudden

"Mmm" replied Alanna sleepily

"I love you I have loved you since the moment you walked into the pages wing when we were ten" The words seemed to fall from Mika's mouth "You are intelligent, funny, strong, and beautiful. I haven't seen you in two years and I thought of you every day I didn't see you"

"Mika I..." stammered Alanna

"Don't" said Mika as he planted a kiss on her lips.

Alanna felt herself being carried away by the night as she returned th


	3. Chapter 3

Spring had begun and the thaws were approaching. Alanna had spent the last few months learning strategy from books and was eager to get on the road. She had her and Cleirach's horses saddled and ready to move. She watched the long line of nobles, knights, and servants assemble in the early morning light.

Mika walked passed her leading two horses as he passed Alanna he gave her a smile. Alanna felt herself remembering her stolen moments with him over the long winter. Alanna wondered whether she would be able to find time with him on the road.

...

The long procession of castles wore on Alanna felt herself beginning to grow bored of the receptions and slow pace of travel. They were now in the far north and midsummer was fast approaching. The past week the procession had been staying under canvas.

Alanna and Mika were walking along a path beside a rushing mountain stream. They had been walking for around ten minutes and were away from the bustle of the camp. Mika had barely spoken for the entire walk.

"If you don't tell me what is wrong, I will smack you in the head" said Alanna suddenly

"We will be reaching Northsfort tomorrow" replied Mika anxiously

"Is that not a good thing?"

"It is a simple place. I don't think that it will be enough for the courtiers" he answered

"I'm sure that it will be fine. When will we be on your land?"she said cheerfully

"We have been on my land for seven days" replied Mika, distracted

"Come here" said Alanna wrapping her arms around Mika "Try not to worry. There is nothing you can do tonight"

...

Northsfort keep stood on top of a craggy outcrop. It was approachable from only one direction. In the valley below there was a village of long log buildings. The keep its self was built for battle and little except a tall tower was visible over the walls. Mika led the procession up the narrow path to the keep.

A handful of servants had greeted them in the courtyard and rooms had been assigned. The keep was paced to the rafters and Alanna was sharing a chamber with two court ladies: Sirina of Green Valley who was a quiet mousey girl of eighteen, and Loreli of Longview who was a curvaceous chestnut haired girl of Alanna's age. Alanna dropped her saddle bags on the pallet between the two beds and left to see to the horses.

...

At dinner Alanna was sat with Sirina and Loreli. They were chatting about fashion and courtiers Alanna didn't know. Alanna looked around the main hall. The walls were plain stone with little decoration. The place would be foreboding if it were not for a huge fire roaring in the large hearth at the front of the hall. Mika sat at the high table to the right of the King.

Alanna had never seen him like this. He looked comfortable and in his place. He was dressed in northern style, with a cloak that appeared to be made from wolf skin.

"Um... Alanna did you hear Loreli?" stuttered Sirina

"Alanna" demanded Loreli

"Sorry" replied Alanna

"I asked if you knew Lord Mika. He is so handsome" continued Loreli

"Yes he is my year mate" answered Alanna

"He is not betrothed is he? Does he have a sweetheart?" asked Sirina nervously

"Um, well. I don't really know. Prehaps he has someone but I don't know if she is his sweetheart" stammered Alanna blushing

"You are his sweetheart!" exclaimed Loreli practically shouting

"What is he like? Is he wonderful? enquired Sirina

"Yes I suppose he is" said Alanna

Alanna had no female friend apart from Alva, who was to earnest for conversation like this. She was enjoying the conversation with the two ladies.

"How long have you been seeing him?" demanded Loreli

"Well I don't know. He kissed me at midwinter and said he loved me. We have been spending time together since then." replied Alanna

"So almost half a year" put in Sirina

"You are definitely his sweetheart!" cried Loreli

The rest of the meal passed quickly. Alanna had found that she had made two new friend in the court ladies. When the three girls returned to their room they found a woman in Northsfort livery waiting for them.

"I am Nadine Lord Mika's maid. My lord invites Lady Alanna to join him for a drink" said the woman in a clipped voice

Sirina and Loreli glanced at each other and giggled.

"You look more like a guard than a maid" observed Alanna as she followed Nadine down the hall

"We all do what we can to protect his majesty" replied Nadine

"Sorry?" replied Alanna

"We all do what we can to protect my lord" said Nadine smoothly

...

The sitting room Alanna was directed to was small and cosy. Even in summer the night was cool so the fire burning in the grate was welcome. A small window gave a view over the walls to the surrounding mountains. Mika rose from the small sofa and indicated that she should join him. Alanna dropped into the seat beside him.

"What do you think of my fief?" asked Mika

"Its lovely" answered Alanna

"What do you really think?"

"It seems like a harsh land but this keep is a warm place" replied Alanna

Mika poured them both a glass of fruit juice. He seemed tense and nervous.

"We have been close friends since we were ten, and the last half year when we have been sweethearts has been wonderful" said Mika, the words rushing out of his mouth

"The past half year has been the best of my life" said Alanna with a smile she hoped was encouraging

"Could you see yourself living here with me?" Asked Mika, his eyes burned with the question, "I know we haven't been courting long but would you consider becoming my wife?"

The room seemed to spin around her. Alanna loved Mika and could not imagine life without him, but this decision was huge. She knew she could not say no. There was no way she could turn him down and leave here without Mika.

"Yes" she heard her voice say

Mika's eyes lit up and he threw his arms around her.

"I have a token for you" he said fishing in his pockets. "We could be married after we have both finished knight's training"

He produced a signet ring with his house crest on it; a snow owl.

"We must keep it a secret until I speak with my family" said Alanna as she hung the ring around her neck on the chain with her pregnancy charm. Alanna saw Mika's eyes on the charm

"Perhaps I could retire to your chambers tonight Lord Mika." said Alanna with a coy smile


	4. Chapter 4

Throughout the ride to the next fief Alanna was in a happy daze. Cleirach noticed and asked her where her mind was. Alanna's only answer had been about the summer air. Five days after they had left Northsfort Alanna and Alva managed to find some time together.

"So what was it that you wanted to tell me so urgently?" asked Alva patiently

"Give me your word that you won't tell anyone" said Alanna urgently

"I give you my word"

"Mika and I are betrothed" said Alanna, excited to finally tell someone

"Betrothed?" Alva seemed to lose her composure for a second. A frown of worry swept over her face. "Well a bride from an old and famous Tortallian house would do the situation good." muttered Alva more to herself than to Alanna

"Are you not excited?" demanded Alanna growing angry

"Of course I am happy for you but the situation is more complicated than you could understand" snapped Alva

"Oh and I am obviously too stupid to understand" shouted Alanna as she wheeled her horse around, her eyes blazing.

...

Alanna spent the rest of the day in a towering rage. The atmosphere had become tense, the hospitality grudging. Alanna noticed that many of the northern lords sat Mika at the high table with the King and seemed to show the former a great deal more reverence.

At one of the banquets Alanna found herself sitting with the seventh son of the Lord of today's fief.

"Godtfred of Vigolfur's Keep" the young man said sullenly thrusting his hand at her. He was blond with heavy features and was dressed in furs.

"Alanna of Pirates' Swoop" replied Alanna in a tone to match his.

"I hope you are enjoying the feast for the usurper" he said darkly "You are a little girl waving a sword until you can marry a southern lord. You come up here to insult us and remind us that we lost the war. You make me sick" he growled

"You think that I cannot wield a sword. I challenge you to a duel!" roared Alanna

"That is enough Alanna!" came a shout from across the hall. Cleirach strode to where Alanna and Godtfred were standing.

"Godtfred I apologise for my squire and hope that you will not accept her challenge" said Cleirach forcefully

"I do not fight girls" spat Godtfred

...

Alanna sat across from Clierach in a small side room. Alanna's rage had quickly dissipated when she saw the disappointment in her mentor's eyes. They sat silently for what felt like an age.

"If you were a knight the King would have sent you on border patrol" said Cleirach

"I am sorry my lord" muttered Alanna her eyes on the floor

"This was why I was nervous about bringing you with me." said Cleirach sternly "You are loyal, brave and honest. You have the potential to be a great knight _if_ you learn to control your temper."

"Yes my lord" muttered Alanna

"You cannot continue like this Alanna. I want you to go back to Pirates' Swoop and meet me back in Corus in two moons when the tour is over."

"Yes my lord"

"It isn't really a punishment. We are about to enter even more hostile territory than now and you are too much of a danger." said Cleirach more gently

"Yes my lord" answered Alanna finally meeting his eyes

"You are to leave at dawn go prepare"

...

Alanna was packing her things into saddle bags when a knock came at the chamber door.

"Come in" called Alanna

"What was that!" shouted Mika as he burst into the room

"Do not take that tone with me Mika of Northsfort" snapped Alanna

"If you had lost that duel he would have killed you!" roared Mika "Does your life mean that little to you?"

Alanna was too tired from the day's events to be angry. Instead of shouting back she simply eyed Mika levelly.

"I'm sorry for shouting Alanna. I worry about you" said Mika gently "I spoke to Alva I know you're having a bad day"

Alanna felt tears prickling her eyes. Mika noticed too and wrapped his arms around her.

"Wait Alanna why are you packing?" Asked Mika looking over Alanna's shoulder

"Sir Cleirach is sending me back to Pirates' Swoop until the procession returns to Corus" replied Alanna dully.

"I am remaining in the north. I will see you at the palace at midwinter" said Mika "I will miss you so much"

"I will miss you to Mika"

"Alanna promise me you won't do anything stupid, please" said Mika urgently

"You know I can't promise that" said Alanna smiling through her tears

"Instead, promise me you will make up with Alva. She has a great deal on her mind"

"I promise"

...

Alva sat in the window to her chamber and watched Alanna ride away. Again she felt the pang of jealousy she had when Alanna had told her she was betrothed. Some of the court ladies preferred the company of other women and this was accepted but it was Alva's duty to marry and produce an heir. It was also out of the question for Alva to abdicate and let her brother have the throne. Her father had changed the laws of succession to give the throne to the oldest child rather than son. Alva could never act on her feelings for Alanna but Mika could. Alva would never truly have the support of the north but Mika had it.

...

Alanna rode to Pirates' swoop at pace. She slept in the woods and snared rabbits for food. By the time she reached home Alanna was physically fit and in better spirits.

"Alanna, why are you back?" her mother's voice was urgent

Lady Naya of Pirates' Swoop was a tall woman with light brown hair and hazel eyes. She was dressed for riding in strong practical clothing.

When she saw the pain in her daughters eyes Naya smiled comfortingly

"Come inside and clean up. Your father is in. Meet us in the sitting room when you are ready to talk." said Naya gently

...

Alanna met her parents after a hot bath and a change of clothes. Sir Conlan of Pirates' Swoop was a medium height man with a stocky build and bright red hair.

It took Alanna almost an hour to tell her story to her parents. The news of her betrothal seemed to get mixed feeling from them.

"We will have to meet this young man before we can give our blessing" Naya had said gently "We will come to the palace for midwinter. Your brothers will be there too"

After Alanna had left the room Conlan turned to his wife

"I am happy to fight alongside them, but I'm not sure if I want my daughter marring a Scanran" said Conlan quietly

"Wait until you meet the boy, Conlan" said Naya firmly


	5. Chapter 5

Alanna was dozing on the beach below the castle when her mother found her.

"Alanna I have been looking everywhere for you" Naya called from the path

Alanna climbed up to join her mother "What's happening"

"Your oldest brother is here giving a report to your father and would like to talk to you" Naya continued

...

Alanna rushed up to the castle and found him in the entry hall.

"Con" she shouted as she threw herself at her brother

Conlan of Pirates' Swoop and Olau the younger was a tall stocky man with his father's red hair and hazel eyes.

"We have a nest of spidrens in the hills above Olau. I heard a story about you and some spidrens. So I thought you could help me smoke them out." Con said with a smile.

...

As they rode for Olau Alanna was lost in thought.

"Your betrothed he is the nephew of Ivar of Northsfort?" asked Con

"Yes, how do you know Mika's uncle?"

"Ivar was my sponsor when I was a page. He is a good man" Con said thoughtfully

"You won your shield the year I was born right?" Alanna asked

"Yes" replied Con apprehensive for the next question.

"How old are Mother and Father? I asked Mother once and she wouldn't tell me" asked Alanna cautiously

"Father was sixteen when I was born Mother was fourteen. She was a page he was a squire. When she fell pregnant they were married. Father continued his training and Mother was sent back to his home fief to have the babe." said Con solemnly

"Oh." was the only answer Alanna could manage

"This was when Grandfather was still alive. He didn't want to disown Father because he didn't have any other children. Instead he told Father never to show his face at Olau again. Blair was born after father won his shield Mother nearly died giving birth to him. She wanted a daughter so badly that they never stopped trying to have another child."

"I never knew" said Alanna softly

"They didn't want to upset you." answered Con "I think this is why Mother and Father are scared of you marrying so young"

...

When Alanna arrived at Olau she found her brother Blair and Con's wife Ghada. As Alanna swung from her horse both greeted her. Blair of Pirates' Swoop was a slight man of middle height and slight build. He had copper hair and violet eyes. He was the youngest mage master since Thom of Trebond.

"Blair, what brings you to Olau" asked Alanna

"I think there may be something in the ruins" answered Blair vaguely

Ghada was a short woman of Bazran birth. She had black hair and almond shaped eyes.

"Sister" she said with a smile "I am with child you will be an aunt"

"Ghada that is wonderful" exclaimed Alannna

"If the reunions are done we have some spidrens to deal with" called Con still on his horse

"Where are the men at arms?" asked Alanna as she swung into her saddle.

"The three of us are enough" answered Blair

...

They reached the caves where the spidrens were nesting at mid afternoon.

"Can you see any humans inside the caves" Blair asked Con

A frown of concentration spread across Con's face as he used his sight

"No humans but around 50 spidrens" Con answered "and they all seem to be sleeping"

"50" gasped Alanna

"I will raise a shield" Blair said to Con ignoring Alanna

"All you need to do is protect us while Blair burns the spidrens and I show him where they are." explained Con to Alanna "Are you ready?"

Alanna nodded

A violet shimmer spread above them. Blair seemed to come out his trance for a moment as he placed his hand on Con's shoulder. Alanna heard the screams of burning spidrens. Violet flames licked the mouth of the cave

Alanna waited for what seemed like an age. She watched as spidrens escaped the cave only to be trapped by the Blair's shield. Suddenly one seemed to realise where the flames were coming from and made a break for the group of humans. It had a man's face with an unkempt black beard and was missing one of his legs. Alanna rushed forwards to meet it. It shot a glowing tendril of web at Alanna and she ducked to avoid it. As the beast reared up to its full height of fifteen feet Alanna darted in to sink her sword into its underbelly. The mortally wounded spidren twitched on the ground as Alanna turned to her brothers. Con and Blair were both watching Alanna and laughing.

"See I told you she could handle spidrens" Con said to Blair

"We thought we would leave you one" he continued this time directed at Alanna

"Did the two of you even need me?" Alanna asked them

"Do tumblers need a safety net?" answered Blair absently his mind already moved on from spidrens.

...

Alanna spent the rest of her leave at Olau. Con spent his time organising the harvest and Blair investingating the ruins. Alanna occupied her time with hiking and hunting. All to soon it was time to return to Corus. Alanna's family travelled in a caravan and by the time they reached the palace Alanna was glad to have them out of her hair.

...

As soon as she reached the palace Alanna sought out Alva.

"Alva I am so sorry. Please forgive me for my behaviour" Alanna said

"There is nothing to forgive, and I am so sorry for how I reacted to you news" said Alva gently as she wrapped her arms around Alanna. "Please let me make it up to you by throwing you a betrothal party" continued Alva

"Alva I would be honoured" answered Alanna


	6. Chapter 6

Alanna rose early and headed to the practice yards. A heavy sleet was falling and all of the inside spaces were taken. As she wandered back towards the palace Alanna met Alva. Alva was dressed for exercise.

"There is no space" Alanna called

"Oh" Alva seemed crestfallen "Will you come with me to the chamber?" she asked distractedly

Alanna swallowed at the question. In a year's time she would have to enter the chamber of the ordeal. It was not a place Alanna liked to think of let alone visit.

"Um... I could yes" Alanna answered.

...

The chapel was empty as the two girls entered. The lanterns were lit and the chapel cleaned in preparation for this year's candidates. Alanna and Alva sat on the hard wooden benches. Alanna stared at the imposing steel doors. Alva seemed to be retreating further into her own thoughts. Alanna imagined those doors closing behind her and felt a wave of nausea.

"Alva I'm sorry I need to leave" Alanna said desperately

"You go, I'll stay" Alva answered vaguely

...

Alanna returned to her chamber. She found her formal gown at the bottom of a chest. She tried the gown on and found that it was far too small she had grown several inches since she last wore it. As the betrothal party was tonight and the weather had improved Alanna decided to go into Corus and find a new dress.

...

Alanna was in a dressmaker's feeling overwhelmed by the myriads of colours and styles when she spotted Sirina and Loreli passing on the street.

"Hello" called Alanna

"Alanna!" shouted Loreli

"Alanna, how lovely to see you" cooed Sirina

"I was hoping you two could give me some advice" said Alanna sheepishly

"Of course" said Lorli brightly

"What do you think of this gown" Alanna said holding up a sunset orange satin gown

"No not that one" Loreli giggled

"Alanna, you can't wear orange. Not with your complexion" said Sirina gently

After half an hour the three girls had gone through several shops and chosen a midnight blue velvet gown with a narrow skirt and low neckline.

"Thank you so much. I wanted this gown to be right" said Alanna

"What's the gown for?" Asked Loreli

"Alva is throwing Mika and I a betrothal party" Answered Alanna

"Oh you're betrothed; how wonderfull" gushed Sirina

"Wait do you mean Princess Alvaria ? Is the Princess throwing a party for you?" asked Loreli excitedly

"Yes" answered Alanna awkwardly

"Oh wow. A personal party from the Princess" said Sirina

"Would you two like to come? Alva said I could invite anyone" asked Alanna

"We would love to" answered Loreli

The group spent another hour in the markets looking for ribbons and slipper for the party.

"Was Sir Cleirach very angry with you?" asked Loreli brashly

"No he was disappointed" answered Alanna "The way he looked at me. I don't even know how to deal with it"

"I know the look" said Loreli solemnly "My mother is a knight. She wanted me to be one too but I faint at the sight of blood. It is so bad I can't even eat meat."

"She would never admit that I am a disappointment but the way she looks like me sometimes..."

"Oh Loreli" Alanna said her voice cracking. She had never expected a confession that emotional from her bubbly friend. Sirina wrapped an arm around Loreli's shoulders.

Loreli seemed to wipe tears from her eyes.

"You still don't have a maid do you? Would you like to prepare for the party with us?" asked Loreli her voice once again bright

...

As soon as Alanna enter the drawing room where the party was being held she felt Mika's hand at the small of back. He kissed her softely in greeting and nodded at Sirina and Loreli.

"My dear, Idon't believe that you have been introduced to my uncle, Sir Ivar of Northsfort." said Mika smoothly

"It is good to finally meet you Sir Ivar" said Alanna


	7. Chapter 7

Alanna had taken the ritual bath and dressed in ceremonial white. Cleirach and Con had instructed her in the code of honour. She now knelt in the chapel looking at the chamber door. Alanna and Mika were on either side of Alva.

From the corner of her eye Alanna saw a priest making his way to the doors. After what seemed like an age he opened the doors to reveal a small plain stone room. Alanna gripped Alva's hand as thet made their way to the chamber.

As she crossed the threshold Alanna felt Alva's hand vanish. She spun around to see the cahamber door swing shut and find herself alone.

Alanna heard a scream of pain. It was Mika's voice. She surveyed her surroundings. She was in a labyrinth with stone walls. She ran towards the scream but it only seemed to move further away. She chased the sound until her breath was ragged and she could hardly stand. She rounded a bend to find herself at a dead end. She turned about only to find the walls had closed in on her.

"Alanna! Are you there! Alanna!" Mika's desperate voice seemed to be coming from the other side of the wall. It took all of her willpower not to shout back. Alanna pounded on the walls until her hands bled but still the shouts went on and on.

The shouts died away. A shadowy figure appeared and raised a sword. Alanns found she had no weapon in her hand. She turned to the figure and raised her fists. She felt the sword bite into her body and collapsed to the ground as the darkness enveloped her.

Alanna awoke in a forest Mika sat up beside her groggily. A little girl ran towards them she had silver blonde hair and silvery blue eyes. Her skin seemed to glow in the moonlight. The whole effect gave her an ethereal beauty.

"Mama, Dada, you came for me" her voice was like bells

"Mama, Dada, find me" she cried as the forest faded away

Alanna and Mika found themselves again in the physical chamber. A stone face appeared on the wall

"That was not part of the ordeal" a voice issued from its lipless mouth "That sprit called you away and I could not call you back until she released you"

The face melted back into the wall and the doors swung open. Alanna, Mika, and Alva stumbled out.

Con and Blair rushed forward to help Alanna to her bed.

...

When Alanna awoke she was in an unfamiliar bed. Her hands were bandaged and her throat burned and her whole body ached. Alanna found a pitcher of water beside her and gulped some down. Feeling much stronger Alanna crossed to the window to see the sun was low in the sky. It was late afternoon.

Con came into the room.

"You all passed" he said recognising the question in her eyes. "You will be knighted at sunset"

"Where is Mika?" Alanna croaked

"In the next room" answered Con

Ivar answered the door when Alanna knocked.

"He hasn't awoke yet" Ivar said as he smiled at Alanna "I will give you two some space"

As Ivar left the room Alanna sat on the chair beside the bed. She picked up Mika's hand in both of hers. It was warm and limp. She placed his hand back on the covers and brushed some hair off his face. She smiled to herself Mika's hair was so blonde it was almost white and it brushed his shoulders.

"Hello" said Mika with a smile as he opened his eyes

"We all passed" said Alanna smiling back.

Mika sat up on the edge of the bed and hugged Alanna. "I was afraid that I would lose you in there." he said.

"Me too" replied Alanna

"The part where we left the chamber, you were there too?" asked Mika

"Yes" replied Alanna

"Who do you think she was?" asked Mika nervously

"I'm not sure" answered Alanna slowly

There was a knock at the door

"Come in" called Mika

Alva walked into the room. "Oh good Alanna you're here too" Alva said briskly

"I have taken the liberty of having shields made for you" Alva continued "Alanna yours will be a lioness like your ancestress. Mika yours will be A silver wolf on a pale blue field"

"What about our family crests?" Asked Mika

"My father is ill and soon I will rule. I will need two knights that I can trust with my life. Alanna you have a hero's legacy in the south. Mika you do in the north. Both of you will be very important in the coming years"

...

"Arise Sir Alvaria of Conte, Crown Princess of Tortall" The Kings voice was weak

Alva stood to the applause of the court. The King then turned to Mika. Mika was dressed in northern style with the same wolf skin. He tapped his sword on each of Mika's shoulders.

"Arise Sir Mika Wolfkin, Lord of Northsfort" Mika stood to scattered applause and suspicious stares

Finally it was Alanna's turn. She swallowed as the King made his way towards where she was kneeling. She felt the cold touch of the Kings sword on each of her shoulders.

"Arise Sir Alanna Cooper, of Pirates' Swoop" Alanna stood to the polite applause of the crowd

...

Alanna and Mika were married after the midwinter celebrations had finished. It was a quiet affair with only a few close friends and family in attendance. Conlan and Naya surprised the newlyweds with arrangements for a trip to Port Cyan.

When Alanna and Mika reached Port Cyan they shut themselves in the rooms they had rented for the nights and spent their days on the beach.

Two days into their stay a knock came at the door. Alanna scrambled to throw some clothes on and opened the door. Con stood in the hall he was dressed for riding and clearly had been traveling.

"The King is dead and Alva calls the two of you back to Corus for her coronation" Con said urgently "We need to leave now to get back there on time."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When Alanna and Mika arrived at the palace they were escorted straight to the royal apartments.

"Alva I am so sorry" said Alanna as gently as possible

"It was a long time coming" answered Alva solemnly "Please sit down"

Alanna and Mika sat on the sofa indicated.

Alva began speaking "My coronation will not just be my crowning. Sarian and Maren will be joining Tortall as an empire. We will control all lands from the roof of the world to the emerald ocean. I will be crowned Empress rather than Queen. Sarian and Maren will retain Kings that swear loyalty to me. I believe that peace in the north could better be achieved if you are King of Scanra. We will be better able to face Carthak as an empire."

"We will be there for you" said Mika unruffled, Alanna nodded nervously.

"I am going to Port Caynn to meet the delegations. I need the two of you to stay in Corus and receive nobles at the Palace." Alva said evenly. "An announcement will be made. You won't need to explain what is happening, to the nobles."

...

Alanna and Mika were in the apartments allocated to them. The rooms were normally used for visiting royalty and were far richer than either of them were used to.

"You didn't seem surprised by Alva's announcement." Alanna challenged Mika.

"I had a suspicion" answered Mika matching her tone

"Why wouldn't you say anything to me? What did Alva tell you exactly?" shouted Alanna

"She didn't tell me anything" snapped Mika. "I suspected this because of the wolf and the political situation"

"What wolf? I don't see a gods blasted wolf" roared Alanna starting to lose control

"The one on my shield" replied Mika in an exasperated tone. "The symbol of the Scanran royal family is the shadow wolf. My family changed their emblem when we were exiled"

"You have suspected this since we got our shields and you haven't said anything to me. You could have said something to me before we were married." Alanna was beside herself with rage her voice a quiet hiss

"I was going to talk to you after our honeymoon" said Mika sheepishly

Alanna slapped him across his face.

"You were going to suprise me with this! "_Oh by the way Alanna you are going to be Queen of Scanra"_ "Alanna was shouting again.

"I'm so sorry Alanna. I wasn't sure and ... and I didn't want to lose you" There were tears in his eyes.

"Oh Mika you could have told me. It wouldn't have changed my mind. I love you and would do anything to be with you" Alanna rage disappeared and tears welled up in her own eyes.

Alanna wrapped her arms round Mika's neck. Despite being 5"9' Alanna had to stand on her toes to reach the shoulders of Mika's 6"6' frame.

...

Mika and Alanna were sitting in the great hall. The job Alva had given them consisted mostly of greeting the nobles that trickled into Corus. Alanna noticed a change in people's attitude to them. The two of them were either eyed with suspicion or attempts were made to flatter the two. Alanna and Mika sat on a dais beside the royal throne in the great hall. In a lull between visitors Alanna spoke to Mika.

"So, exactly what is a shadow wolf?" Alanna asked

"A spirit that lives in the icy wastes north of Scanra" Mika answered. "They look like white wolves but larger. Legend has it that they lurk in the shadows on cold winter nights. It is also said that they come south to hunt unjust humans."

"What lies north of Scanra?" asked Alanna confused. The world as she thought of it ended at Northsfort.

"Tundra and north of that a frozen ocean; no person has ever crossed the frozen sea and lived to tell the tale" answered Mika simply

Alanna spotted Sirina and Loreli approaching them from across the room.

"Good day Alanna" said Loreli chirpily "Your Majesty" she continued nervously

"Hello" said Alanna smiling at her friends

"Lady Loreli, Lady Sirina" said Mika "Please call me Mika, anyway I'm not a King yet"

"We were wondering if you were considering taking Tortallian Ladies in Waiting" asked Loreli brashly

"You both want to be my Lady in Waiting?" asked Alanna shocked by this complement

"Yes" replied Sirina as Loreli nodded

"Could I have a private word with my wife please ladies" said Mika with his most charming smile

Sirina and Loreli stood a few feet away.

"I think that you should accept their offer" said Mika seriously "You will be lonely so far from home having two friends with you will make it easier"

"I don't want to alienate myself from your court by surrounding myself with Tortallians" replied Alanna concerned

"Perhaps we take the middle ground" said Mika "You could take two Tortallians and two Scanrans"

"I think that is an excellent idea" answered Alanna

Alanna waved to the two girls. Sirina and Loreli hastened over to her

"I would be honoured to have the two of you as my Ladies in Waiting" Alanna said smiling to the two

...

Alanna's memories of the coronation began to run together. It passed in a blur of splendour and excess. Alva was crowned first in a opulent ceremony. Supporters were then crowned from: Galla, Sarian, Maren, Tusaine, Bazran, and Tyra. As the most strained relationship in the new empire was between the crown and Scanra. Alanna and Mika's crowning was left until last and given special care. The ceremony lasted all day and involved an all night vigil and fasting.

The voice of the priest floated through the fog in Alanna's mind.

"You may rise, Queen Alanna Wolfkin of Scanra" Alanna rose shakily and took a seat on the pews.

The final part of the ceremony was for all of the monarchs to swear fidelity to the Empress. The vows were long and complex. Alanna eyed Mika. Dressed as usual in northern garb and his ever present wolf skin, he cut a sharp contrast against the peacock like dress of the others.

"The Empress will regret letting a wolf in her house" The voice came from behind Alanna.

She turned to see a line of nobles none of whom would meet her eyes.

Alanna sighed inwardly. There may now be a united empire but the people were far from united. Alanna was beginning to understand Mika's struggle, and tomorrow Alanna would be travelling north where these comments would be directed at her.


	9. Chapter 9

Three years had passed since Alanna and Mika had arrived in the new palace in the capital city of Holevegen. Loreli was practicing archery in the palace's main yard. The palace was far from finished and was far smaller and less opulent than what was now known as the Imperial Palace in Corus. She watched Sirina practice the glaive with Anaki and Inga, Alanna's Scanran Ladies' in Waiting. Loreli took the last arrow in her quiver and turned to take another shot at the targets. The arrow whistled through the air and embed itself in the cluster of arrows in the centre of the target. Loreli walked the 50 metres to the targets and began carefully retrieving the arrows from the target.

Loreli looked up from her task as she heard a party being called through the gate.

"Ivar!" called Loreli recognising the tall figure at the head of the party. Ivar had travelled to Corus on a diplomatic visit to speak with Alva and had been gone most of the summer.

"Good day, Loreli" answered Ivar with a smile, as he handed his reins to a waiting guard and swung from his horse.

"How have you been keeping?" Ivar asked. Loreli smiled to herself. The normally silent Ivar was no master of court niceties and even this polite nicety sounded strange coming from his lips.

"I am very good, thank you. How are you keeping yourself?" Loreli replied

"Very well, could you tell me where I might find my nephew?" asked Ivar.

"Well Mika and Alanna had a fight this morning, and they are, um... making up?" replied Loreli awkwardly.

"So the four of you are out here letting them make up in private?" asked Ivar with a crocked smile.

Loreli nodded with a laugh

"Well perhaps you could fill me in on events here over a drink while we wait for the happy couple to show their faces" said Ivar.

Ivar was headed for the main hall before Loreli could answer.

...

Ivar and Loreli settled at a table in the main hall. A maid brought them a pitcher of fruit juice.

"Your rooms have been readied. Would you like me to organise you a bath?" Loreli asked

"I am fine we spent last night at an inn" replied Ivar "What has happened while I was gone?"

Loreli swallowed, she had not wanted to give this news.

"Alanna has lost another baby about a month ago. It was four months on and she almost bled to death" Loreli said earnestly

"I didn't know she was even with child" replied Ivar quietly

"She didn't want to tell anyone in case it went like the others" continued Loreli "That was the fourth child she lost. Mika bought her a pregnancy charm today. I left when she threw it at him"

After a long pause Loreli asked: "What news from Corus?"

"The Empress has had a son she called him Jonathan. I met the Carthaki prince she married he seems like a reasonable man" said Ivar glad to fill the silence. "Empress Alvaria is busy marring off members of her loyal royal families to Tortallian nobles. I lost count of the number of weddings I attended while in Corus."

"Court here has been far quieter. Most of the nobles are at their home fiefs getting the harvests in. Scanra may not need to buy in any foreign grain this year."

"It would be a first in many years." replied Ivar excitedly "I have some news that may help cheer Alanna. Her brother Blair is planning to visit for the autumn"

"I think that would put her in better spirits. She misses what is familiar to her." Loreli replied

"What about you? You left your life behind in Tortall too" Ivar asked

"I like it better here. I was doing nothing useful in Tortall" replied Loreli simply

"I've noticed that you are quite the archer. You would be useful here in a siege" said Ivar attempting to be reassuring

"I wouldn't be any help. I'm a coward, I faint at the sight of blood. That is why I didn't try for knighthood like Alanna" answered Loreli unable to look up from the table.

A maid entered the hall "Sir Ivar, his Majesty will see you now"

Ivar smiled and nodded to Loreli. As he walked away he turned to her "I don't think you have a problem with blood because you are a coward I think it is because you are gentle"

Loreli sat for a moment and then went to find Alanna

...

As Ivar entered his study Mika rose to embrace his uncle. Ivar studied Mika's face. Mika looked tired, worn, and far too old for a man who hadn't yet reached his twenty first year.

"I'm sorry for your loss" said Ivar gently "Loreli told me"

Mika nodded grimly as he indicated that Ivar should sit. "We may need to look at other options for an heir. I don't want to risk Alanna's life again" Mika said his tone as grim as his face

"And Alanna does? That is what you were fighting about?" asked Ivar

Mika nodded without meeting his uncle's eyes.

"You are both very young. You have time to work this out" said Ivar gently

Mika shot his uncle a withering look. "They don't call this the bloody throne for nothing"

Mika's voice began to rise as he jumped to his feet "Do you think that there aren't people out there who would like to put someone else in my place! Someone who doesn't bow to Tortall!"

Mika was now staring into the fireplace and stirring the embers with a poker.

"What do you mean other options?" Ivar asked cautiously

"The next best option would be if you could make a suitable match and produce an heir" answered Mika evenly

"What do you mean suitable?" asked Ivar

Mika turned to face his uncle "Tortallian" he was now calmer "Scanran would mean you see us as separate. From one of the other royal houses would give the impression that we are building alliances against the crown. The same goes for the most powerful Tortallian houses. Alva already doesn't like our connection with Alanna's family. They are wealthy and respected."

"You haven't spoken to the Empress in years. How long have you been planning this?" Ivar asked suspiciously

Mika didn't reply

...

Blair's visit did cheer Alanna. They spent a great deal of time together. He spent a great deal of time studding ancient Scanran scripts. Blair also used his gift to show Alanna Con's two year old daughter also called Alanna.

"We call her Allie, so as to avoid confusion" muttered Blair with his normal air of distraction.

The little girl had wavy black hair, olive skin, and surprisingly violet eyes.

"She has the gift" Blair informed her "I think strongly but it is hard to tell in someone so young"

The autumn passed into winter and the mood in the palace was still grim.

...

Alanna was sitting with her ladies in waiting one day feeling cooped up. The day was clear but bitterly cold. Alanna was about to change for some exercise when Inga spoke.

"Alanna would you do anything to have a baby" She asked cautiously.

"Of course" replied Alanna annoyed by the question

"Well tonight is a full moon and furstkvall an important night in the old calendar. We could call on the gods and elementals to help you" said Inga nervously

"They have been known to be dangerous; the King would never allow it" put in Aniki "but they may be able to help"

"I would do anything. We won't tell Mika. What do we need to do?" said Alanna eagerly

"We need to dress and get some food together. We need to leave now it we want to reach the sacred grove by tonight" answered Inga


	10. Chapter 10

The group of ladies rode out of the gates with the food packages hidden beneath their robes. Alanna informed the guards that they were going for a ride and would not need an escort.

"When will you be returning Your Majesty?" the guard called down to Alanna

Alanna simply shot him a filthy look as if to say _are you questioning me_

The rest of the group followed Alanna through the gates. Sirina smiled up at the guard as if to apologise for Alanna's shortness.

The guard simply shrugged. Alanna and Mika's trouble was common knowledge about the palace.

Holevegen was a small city, the Scanran economy being primarily agricultural. Soon the small party left the city behind. Despite the cold Alanna felt her mood begin to lift; Alanna was travelling to a sacred grove to consult with the gods she barely believed in. But it didn't matter She was taking an action. The path was narrow and winding but Inga appeared to know it well.

Alanna drew her cloak closer about herself and brushed the frost from her scarf. They had been chatting for some time when Anaki piped up.

"Loreli, can I ask you a question?" she called above the sound of hoves

"Of course" answered Loreli brightly

"Well I noticed that you have been spending a great deal of time with Sir Ivar" said Aniki

Loreli simply blushed

"That's not a question, Anaki" Giggled Sirina

"Well what do you two talk about?" asked Inga "That was a question"

"Um, I don't know" answered Loreli

Alanna smiled to herself. It was not like Loreli to be bashful, perhaps there was something going on.

"Anaki, can I ask you a question?" asked Alanna brightly

Anaki spun around surprised by Alanna's happy tone "Ask anything" replied Anaki.

"Well, my brother Blair told me that the glaive is a yamani weapon brought to the Eastern Lands by Keladry of Mindelan" continued Alanna

"That is not a question either Alanna" interrupted Sirina giggling.

"Do not interrupt your queen" shot back Alanna giggling too

"My question is. If that is true why is it such a popular weapon in Scanra?" asked Alanna

"Well Keladry of Mindelan may have been a conquering general but she was fair and she won the grudging respect of the scanran people" answered Anaki carefully

"Anyway it is a great weapon, especially for a lady" put in Inga

...

The party continued into the forest. The trees grew closer and closer together. The atmosphere grew more and more ethereal. The still evening air crackled in a way that suggested an approaching storm. Event the sceptical Alanna was growing nervous. As the stars began to appear Inga stopped.

"We should leave the horses here" said Inga quietly

The horses were unharnessed, covered with blankets, and tethered in silence Sirina and Anaki stayed to guard the horses. The group set off down the path Inga leading the way, Alanna with her hand on her sword hilt, and Loreli with her bow strung.

...

"Enter" called Mika as the knock came at his study door. Ivar entered the room.

"You wanted me to find a Tortallian bride. I have found one" said Ivar directly "I have not proposed to her yet"

"You haven't been to Tortall since we last spoke of this. Where did you find a Tortallian bride?"

"Right here Lady Loreli of Longview" answered Ivar

"Loreli?" question Mika shocked "I don't get the impression that there is much going on in her mind"

"Have you ever spoken to her properly?" asked Ivar

The question hung in the air

"Who runs this palace?" asked Ivar

"Alanna" replied Mika uncertainly

"No Alanna is a knight. She can command soldier or fight a battle. She even understands diplomacy. Alanna commands the palace guard, and the Royall Scanran guard when you are not present. But Alanna doesn't look after the staff within these walls. Loreli does" Ivar spoke passionately

Mika felt sheepish he had never thought to ask who ran the palace.

"The Queen's schools for commoners, Loreli's idea. Loreli wanted Alanna to appeal to the people. Alanna helps but Loreli organises it" continued Ivar "Alanna is a figure and a rallying call but Loreli is the diplomat in the shadows. Scanra needs both"

"Marry who you chose Ivar" answered Mika sharply "I promised Alva that my heir would be half Tortallian and in return she gave me this crown. That is all I need from your bride"

Ivar looked his nephew in the eyes "Do not ignore the people that you have Mika you will need us all when the time comes"

Ivar turned on his heel and left the room.

A knock came at the door.

"Your Majesty" the guard stuttered

"What do you want?" snapped Mika

"The Queen and her ladies left for a ride at the start of my watch and hasn't returned" the guard murmured his eyes on the floor "I don't think it is my place to tell you but I didn't want to go back to my barrack with Queen Alanna still out there"

"Thank you for letting me know" said Mika gently "Tell Captain Smith to get a search party together"

Mika rushed to dress for riding. He had grown up in the north and knew exactly where Inga was taking the group

...

Soon the three women reached a clearing. A shiver ran down Alanna's spine. She sensed that this was the place Inga was looking for.

"You must enter the clearing alone" Inga spoke to Alanna "I will cast a circle. Loreli could you keep guard?"

"Yes" replied Loreli as she fitted an arrow to her bow string.

Feeling apprehensive Alanna stood in the clearing. The moon shone down almost as bright as day and glinted off of the fresh snow. Alanna noticed symbols cut into surrounding trees. Inga walked around the edge of the clearing sprinkling a mixture of herbs in a circle. A pale blue light burned from her hands.

Alanna shivered, She had been aware that Inga possessed the gift but the work done here was far beyond a hedge witch. Inga was showing real power.

Alanna felt the hair on the back of her neck rise as a fog formed. Tendrils of fog reached out at the edge of Inga's circle as if blocked by an invisible barrier. Alanna could neither see nor hear the others.

...

Loreli suddenly felt very alone. Inga was walking around the circle chanting. While inside the circle a thick fog had formed. Tendrils reached out but seemed unable to exit the ring. Loreli could not make Alanna out through the fog. In the distance a pack of wolves howled. The sound sent a shiver down Loreli's spine.

...

Alanna could just make out something in the fog. Areas of light and shadow appeared to pace around her. Four shapes broke through the fog; like wolves made from moonlight. The one before her reared up and transformed into a woman. She was over a foot taller than Alanna. She was still made from light and with flowing robes and hair. Alanna could not make out her features except the eyes. There was no white no iris or pupil; just darkness the colour of the night sky between stars.

"What do you seek Alanna Wolfkin?" the creature asked in a voice like tolling bells.

"I uh..." stuttered Alanna

"Do you know what I am?" she asked in the same terrible voice.

"A Shadow Wolf" replied Alanna

"I am the same thing as you" the creature said

"And what is that" Alanna asked, her confidence growing

"A Queen" she answered "The Queen of the North Wind"

"What do you seek Alanna, Queen of Scanra?" she asked again

"A child" Alanna replied

"You are already with child" The creature said "These work better if you do not throw them at walls" she continued as she lifted Alanna's pregnancy charm off her neck. Frost formed on Alanna's skin where the creature had brushed against it.

"I am in the North Wind I see all" The creature replied to Alanna's look of confusion at her knowledge

"Will this child live?" Alanna asked, her heart pounding.

"If you pay the price" the Northern Wolf answered

"Anything" replied Alanna

"The ultimate price" She said

The words struck Alanna like a pail of iced water. Her life, that was the price she must pay. Then Alanna thought of the four children she had buried. Her four children who had never drawn breath.

"Anything" said Alanna firmly

"So mote it be" chimed the Northern Wolf "This child will call the Shadow Wolves south and right the world of man. Remember that it was you that brought it onto this plane."

She then lowered herself onto all fours and turned her wolf face to Alanna as she and her companions melted into the fog. Alanna heard a terrible howling and then came blackness.


	11. Chapter 11

Mika galloped towards the grove _please Alanna don't do anything stupid_ he thought to himself.

"They Ladies will be fine, we have all been there many times" Ivar called to him.

"Alanna doesn't revere the gods, she barely believes in them. Who knows which spirits she is willing to dabble in" Mika answered sharply "Inga is a mage trained in the secret order. I don't know how powerful she is or what she is capable of"

"If she is a mage of the secret order why do you let her so close to her family?" exclaimed Ivar in a shocked tone

"Because if I send Inga away they will replace her with another mage. It is better that I can watch her rather than suspect every person in my court" replied Mika

...

Anaki and Sirina had lit a camp fire in the small clearing. The horses had settled but the girls sat in a nervous silence. Sirina was about to try again to make conversation when she heard the sound of hooves in the distance. Anaki signalled to her and both picked up her glaive and moved to guard the path.

Mika rounded the bend at a gallop with Ivar close behind. With a face like a thunder head he leaped from his horse threw the reins to Sirina and strode off towards the grove.

"We will be back soon" said Ivar gently as he handed Sirina his reins.

...

As the mist began to clear Inga approached Loreli.

"Guard the path" She said firmly

Something in Inga's tone stopped Loreli from questioning this order.

...

Alanna sunk to the ground. The mist hadn't cleared completely but she could sense that the spell had broken the air its self felt lighter. Inga burst through the mist and knelt beside Alanna.

"What did you do Inga" growled Alanna

"I am sorry Your Majesty" said Inga quietly not meeting Alanna's eyes

"What did you do?" shouted Alanna

"The omens said you must meet with the Shadow Wolves. I created an opportunity for you to meet them" said Inga frantically. "The White Queen who will call the Shadow Wolves to bring justice; when the Black Emperor rules from the south. I think that that will be you"

"Well you thought wrong" said Alanna chuckling darkly.

Alanna would give her life for her child. She doubted that she would outlive Alva to see an Emperor on the throne of Tortall

"You must come with me" said Inga her expression suddenly resolute.

"Must I?" said Alanna incredulously, her mind working furiously. She was so weak she could hardly stand. She could not fight off a mage of Inga's power but perhaps she could stall.

"I don't want to hurt you" said Inga darkly

The years of knight training kicked in. Alanna could hear the slight hesitation in Inga's voice. She was a woman more used to taking orders than giving them. Alanna could play on this.

"Well we agree on one thing then. I do not want you to hurt me either" said Alanna meeting Inga's eyes until the girl dropped them

Inga turned to look over her shoulder. The mist was clearing. A figure rushed towards them. There was a slight ping. Inga gasped an arrow stood out from her shoulder. Inga stumbled off in the darkness. Loreli fired another arrow after Inga but the night was too dark and the mist too thick.

"Loreli" called Alanna weakly. "Don't follow her we don't know how dangerous she is"

Loreli spun back towards Alanna. "Alanna I'm so sorry." said Loreli her voice frantic "Inga told me to guard the path. Then I did. Then I heard shouting. Then..."

"Loreli. It's all right. You came just in time" said Alanna interrupting. "Help me up"

...

Mika ran down the path. _Please Alanna, please let her be alive_ he thought. Figures appeared on the path. Alanna leaned heavily on Loreli who staggered under the weight. Mika rushed forward and lifted Alanna into his arms.

"Alanna what did you do?" Mika asked his voice full of concern

"I prayed to the gods that we would have a healthy child" replied Alanna her voice barely audible

"Loreli what did you do?" Mika's voice was like ice. Loreli shivered she could see why this man was called the wolf

"I guarded the path" swallowed Loreli

Mika took a step towards Loreli. She took a step back

"Where is Lady Inga" Ivar asked drawing the attention away from the confrontation. He placed a hand on Mika's arm and steped between him and Loreli.

"She ran into the woods" answered Loreli

"Then we need to leave we don't know what is in these woods tonight" said Ivar grimly

...

Alanna woke to light filling the room. She was in her chamber at the palace. Mika was sitting with her holding her hand.

"Alanna are you awake?" he asked his voice urgent

"Yes" Alanna smiled up at Mika, she had forgotten how blue his eyes were.

"Are you all right? What did Inga do to you?" There was still love in those eyes

"Nothing Loreli fought her off" Alanna answered "Wait, where is Loreli? You were angry with her. Did you do anything to her?"

"Ivar explained what Loreli did. I owe her your life. I gave her a Scanran title for what she did" Mika's face was dark "She still won't tell me what you did"

"She doesn't know all she saw was Inga cast a spell and me step in the circle" Alanna answered fiercely "I don't like your tone Mika. I am your wife not your servant. Loreli is my most loyal friend you will treat her well"

Mika laughed "I wouldn't treat my dear Aunt Loreli badly"

"Your what?" hissed Alanna

"You have been asleep for three days. Loreli and Ivar will marry. She wanted you to wake before the ceremony. So I guess she isn't my aunt yet"

Alanna leaned back against the pillows. Loreli and Ivar, she had seen them together. Betrothed though, Alanna was shocked.

"Alanna tell me what happened" Mika's voice was firm and commanding. Alanna could feel his kingly aura.

"Inga helped me speak to the Shadow Wolves, to fulfil some prophecy" Alanna answered "They told me that I am with child, and that this one will live"

Mika's eyes filled with tears of joy. "The girl that we saw in the Chamber of the Ordeal, Alanna we will have a daughter"

Mika embraced Alanna one hand on her stomach "Luana" he murmured

Suddenly Alanna felt a strange certainty: her daughter's name was Luana, she would not live to see Luana grow, but despite his increasing dark side Mika would always love Luana and he will protect her from the dangerous world the gods had given her to grow up in

...

_The end of Legacy of the Lioness._

_Thank you for reading my story. Frankly I can't believe how many of you have read it. I have really enjoyed writing it. It is my first work that I have shared in any way and I am amazed by the favourites and the follows even though the number is modest compared to others on this sight. If you enjoyed this story and would like to join me in Tamora Peirce's wonderful world again please watch for the sequel. _

_Love Rosa_


End file.
